PAPYRUS
}} |image = Papyrus - Official Art.png | Official Art Papyrus - Battle Sprite.png | Battle Sprite |aka = THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!! bro Pap |location = Part 5B |age = 18 |relationships = Undyne (Best Friend/Mentor) Sans (Older brother) Mettaton (Close friend) Frisk (Close friend/partner) Flowey (Creation) |Gender = Male |music = * PAPYRUS, THE VERY COOL SCIENTIST!!! * THE GREAT PAPYRUS' INCREDIBLY COOL BATTLE SONG! (ALSO KNOWN AS BONETROUSLE!!!) |va = Audiospawn's Sudzy Bubbles}} Papyrus is the deuteragonist of the story and the royal scientist's aide. He accompanies Frisk throughout their journey starting in Snowdin as both a close companion and party member. Profile Appearance Papyrus is a tall, slender skeleton clad in a bright red cape, matching mittens and boots, and a white labcoat over the top of his trusty "battle body." He always wears a pair of crimson goggles on his head- usually positioned on his forehead, regardless of outfit. Despite being a skeleton, his skull is highly expressive, capable of smiling and frowning. When especially excited, he sprouts BIG, GOOGLY EYES and is capable of sweating and blushing as well. Personality Loud, enthusiastic, cheerful, and eager, he’s Papyrus at his core. He can be rather boastful about his greatness, be it his inventions, his genius, his cooking, or puzzle knowledge, though despite all his bragging, he’s a kind monster at heart, eager to befriend others, always ready to lift their spirits. He’s very persistent in his attempts to make life easier for the monsters in Snowdin through use of his technical wizardry, though while some inventions like his teleporters add a level of convenience, his ambition often leads to more… questionable results, like frustrating puzzles that make maneuvering the woods a chore or suspicious, glowing spaghetti with potentially unusual side effects. …or exploding escalators, but the less said about that the better. So, as you can probably guess, he’s quirky, eccentric, and has heaps of ambition. This is a skeleton who has created pocket dimensions specifically for sock disposal, a semi-functional portal between dimensions purely to meet other Papyruses, and got a patent for his flawless “COOLCULATIONS,” and puts flames and spikes and other “cool” attributes on his creations for added appeal. Sometimes he’ll work on inventions just to see how far he can push the boundaries of science and puzzlery. He likes to tinker, he likes to dream, and there are times where he’s motivated purely by a desire to create the next cool thing. Pap is also kind of an oddball in that he’s still fairly naive and idealistic, but due to his academic background, he’s simultaneously more aware. He knows that it takes seven souls to break the barrier, knows that to get those souls, you have to kill humans, and is completely aware of the negative view toward humanity that has only grown in recent years...yet, his big heart and idealistic viewpoint prevent him from adopting those views. Anyone can be a good person, if they just try! Why should humans be judged before being given a chance? This is just one of his many reasons for joining Frisk on their quest. Sadly, for all his efforts, Papyrus carries some insecurities. He envies the way the monsters of Snowdin look up to his brother, wishes he could inspire monsterkind the way Undyne has with her bold promises to break the barrier and her incredible creations, including Mettaton and the holo-sky. While some monsters admire his efforts, Papyrus is a monster with very few genuine friends, leaving him with feelings of loneliness that he masks behind a smile. He’s also painfully eager to please, and will try his darndest to make people happy, even if satisfying all parties seems nearly impossible due to conflicting morals and desires. This leads to a very stressed skeleton in turn, but while his past experiences, present risks, and the negativity surrounding him would break those with weaker spirits, Papyrus channels his fears and uncertainties into productivity, refusing to give up and refusing to lose hope. He also knows significantly more than he lets on. Abilities Papyrus wields a strong mastery over bone magic, which he can use in a variety of ways. While possessing a strong offense in Inverted Fate, he uses his skills largely to support Frisk. For example, his Bone Barrier grants Frisk a temporary shield that can deflect two enemy bullets. Bone Barrage fills the battle box with small, moving bones that delete projectiles they contact but also risk damaging Frisk. Blue Attack allows him to place a small handful of blue bones in the battle box that will deflect projectiles they touch, and Concocterest yields a random effect. These range from status buffs and debuffs to changing enemy attack colors and even sometimes altering the background music. Additionally, he operates on his own wacky brand of cartoon physics. He can run in the air, leap to incredible heights, and even breaks the dialogue box at one point. Lastly, he possesses a great deal of mad science skills, as he's able to create pocket dimensions, robotic exo-suits, hover boards, and has even modified Frisk's phone on three occasions to aid them on their quest. Main Story (put text here) Trivia * Unlike his canon self, this Papyrus is actually a good cook, thanks to Toriel's additional guidance. ** He has also tasted his own spaghetti as a result of this and actually does enjoy pasta, even if dinosaur oatmeal is still his favorite food. * He has an interdimensional transporter, that has allowed him to make contact with the Sans from Altered Destiny. * Before Sudzy was officially cast as the voice actor for Papyrus, he did fan-dubs (that only came as audio) of the webcomic, which can be found on his Tumblr blog here. Category:Characters